Un caso con sorpresa
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: la pre-secuela de 'Crystal Palace'. 1893, dos años despúes de la caida de Sherlock, John vuelve a pisar el 221b de la calle Baker buscando a la persona que le envio el dispensador. Un nuevo caso y dos grandes sorpresas. Pre-Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**N/a:**_ Hola a tods de nuevo aquí os traigo la pre- secuela de Crystal Palace. Esta vez será un fic por capítulos. Espero que os guste. Intentare ser lo mas fiel posible a los personajes de la película de Guy Ritchie. _

**Cap.1-Dos años después-**

Miro de un lado a otro de la calle, nervioso, buscando al chico que había traído aquella caja que contenía el dispensador de oxigeno de Mycroft Holmes. Estaba nervioso como si su cuerpo le estuviera gritando que aun había una esperanza de que su amigo estuviese vivo. Agarro con fuerza la caja y contuvo la respiración para luego soltarla lentamente, intentando serenarse. Vio de reojo como Mary lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa, expectante. Volvió junto a ella y entro de nuevo. Subió las escaleras de vuelta a su estudio; todo estaba igual a como él lo había dejado todo momentos antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo, o eso pensaba hasta que vio la interrogación en la ultima palabras que ponía final al ultimo caso del detective. Había estado ahí, lo sabía.

_Voy a mi antiguo piso_ aviso a Mary.

Ella le sonrió a modo de respuesta. Adoraba a aquella mujer, a pesar de que ahora estuviesen divorciados. John se había dado cuenta de que no la amaba y ella lo sabía, por eso había consentido el divorcio. Mary no podía soportar como John se esforzaba en hacerla feliz cuando era visible que él no lo era. Ahora vivían juntos pero cada uno hacia su vida.

Cogió su abrigo, su bufanda y su inseparable bastón, y salió de su hogar para ir caminando hasta Baker Street.

Hacia dos años desde que había visto caer por aquel balcón a su amigo junto con Moriarty por salvarlos de una muerte segura. Desde ese momento, su mundo se había desmoronado en miles de trocitos, que había tenido que ir recogiendo poco a poco can la ayuda de su tierna Mary. El rubio siempre había tenido una pequeña esperanza de que Sherlock estuviese vivo, pero lentamente se había ido apagando, hasta ese día, cuando recibió la caja del dispensador. Aquel objeto había avivado unos sentimientos que él no entendía y no quería saber de ellos, por lo inmorales que eran.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta del 221b de Baker Street, de pronto, inseguro, como si todos sus temores hubiesen vuelto de golpe para gritarle que aquello era una tontería, que Sherlock seguía muerto, que esa era la única verdad. Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse, soltó todo el aire poco a poco y entonces se acercó a la puerta. Acerco su puño a ella para golpearla un par de veces pero nunca llego a hacerlo, la puerta se abrió antes de llegar a rozarla. La empujo suavemente y entro en su antigua casa. Nada había cambiado ni un ápice, era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo por aquel lugar. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, había algo que le daba mala espina.

Era extraño, muy extraño.

Subió poco a poco las escaleras que conducían hacia las habitaciones, no debía hacer ruido si quería descubrir quien se escondía entre las sombras. Entro en el antiguo estudio del detective a paso lento. Una ola de recuerdos le golpeo mentalmente, trayéndole todos los momentos que había vivido con el moreno. Le echaba tanto de menos.

Unos pasos resonaron en aquel lugar, hasta que, se detuvieron bajo el marco de la puerta.

_Le echaba en falta, mi querido Watson_ dijo el moreno con algo de nerviosismo.

El rubio lo miro con sorpresa. Hacia dos años que no escuchaba la voz del detective, pero no lo había olvidado, seguía siendo suave y profunda. Tampoco había cambiado mucho durante aquellos años, seguía igual de atractivo que siempre. El detective sonrió feliz de volver a su amigo. El doctor se acercó a él para comprobar si era real o era una broma cruel de destino. Primero, le toco la cara con las yemas de los dedos para asegurarse de que era real, volvió a mirarle a los ojos, y estos le devolvieron la mirada con una pizca de felicidad y temor.

_! Yo le mato ¡_ gruño antes de darle un puñetazo en la mejilla y derribarlo._! Me he engañado durante todo este tiempo ¡_ le grito._ No sabe cuanto he sufrido al creerle muerto_ sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas que no quería derramar._ Es un cabrón egoísta Holmes_ dijo mas calmado.

_Lo siento_ murmuro aun sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, como si fuera un perro al que estuviesen regañando._ Era la única opción posible_ argumento como excusa.

El moreno entendía como se sentía su compañero, lo que no llegaba a comprender por qué el rubio lo demostraba tan efusivamente. Solo eran amigos. Sintió como si su estomago se llenase de plomo en un instante con aquel pensamiento. El detective sentía más que amistad por su querido doctor desde hacía años. Por eso siempre había intentado sabotear todas las citas y coqueteos que había tenido el rubio con otras mujeres, hasta que conoció a la perseverante Mary Morstan, y esta había ganado sin ni siquiera luchar, bueno, quizás, la mujer si que le había dado un poco de guerra y le había ganado. Estaba tan celoso y dolido por ello. No podía soportar esa realidad, donde John no estaba junto a él; pero la soportaba, como podía y a su manera, por ver feliz al exsoldado. Ya se había resignado a no tenerle y casi lo pierde por sus tonterías. Ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad para estar a su lado, aunque solo fuese como amigos. Ya no habría más tonterías.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Los dos hombres se miraron interrogantes. ¿Quién podría ser? Holmes se puso de pie casi de un salto pasa ver de quien se trataba.

_Holmes, esta discusión no ha acabado. No lo olvide_ le advirtió.

Sherlock asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención. Ansiaba saber quien estaría tocando la puerta con tanta fuerza. ¿Seria un nuevo caso? ¿De que trataría? Los dos llegaron al vestíbulo, tras casi correr escaleras abajo, dispuestos a abrir. ¿Quién habría al otro lado de la puerta de entrada al 221b de Baker Street?


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a:**_ Hola de nuevo a tods. Aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo de "Un caso con sorpresa". Mi segundo capitulo de un fic largo que emoción (intento de saltito de alegría, fallido por el dolor del cólico en los riñones). Bueno espero que lo disfrutéis porque, sinceramente, este cap. Ha sido un dolor de muelas constante (por no decir algo peor, como por ejemplo: un grano en el culo), se iba la inspiración, exámenes, enfermedades, estrés... lo típico para cualquier ser humano. Pero por fin lo he podido terminar._

_Bueno, no os entretengo más. Aquí tenéis._

**Un nuevo caso**

La puerta seguía recibiendo aquel incesante piqueteo, mientras decidían quien abría la puerta para ver de quien se trataba. Al final, Watson fue el encargado de abrirla para dejar ver a una mujer joven, de cabello moreno alborotado, de ropas viejas y mal colocadas como si hubiese estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo. Su respiración era irregular y rápida, cosa que confirmaba ese hecho. En sus brazos llevaba bien tapada con mantas a una niña de aproximadamente un año de edad, que dormía plácidamente. La mujer los miro con desesperación.

_ ¿Qué ocurre señorita?_ pregunto el rubio algo preocupado.

_ Nos están persiguiendo. Quieren matar a mi pequeña Audrey_ Su voz se quebró._ Ella es inocente de todo esto. Solo tiene un añito._ Sollozaba desconsolada mientras mecía a la pequeña_ Ayúdenme, por favor_ suplico.

John la miro preocupado y, luego, al detective que parecía impasible ante la desesperación de la muchacha. Tenían que hacer algo por ellas, no podían permitir dejar que les ocurriese algo malo. Sherlock, por su parte, dedujo que la chica le decía la verdad pero también que les estaba ocultando una información muy valiosa sobre sus perseguidores. No iba a aceptar el caso, aun no.

_ Holmes, tenemos que ayudarlas_ dijo el doctor.

El detective lo miro. Sabía que John estaba preocupado. Esa era su naturaleza, preocuparse por las personas desvalidas que necesitaban ayuda, a pesar de su situación. Así era su buen doctor Watson. Luego, miro de nuevo a la morena. Tenia que ayudarlas, pero no la mujer, sino a la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos. Aun no era el momento.

_ Lo siento no os podemos ayudar_ dijo con seriedad.

Los otros dos lo miraron con los ojos como platos. No podían creer que Holmes no aceptase aquel caso tan evidente. La mujer sonrió con tristeza al saber el destino que le estaba aguardando, y Watson miro con rabia a su compañero. No estaba siendo justo. Aquella muchacha estaba suplicándoles que les ayudase y el moreno se negaba a la primera, sin ni siquiera pensárselo. No era normal. El rubio se fijo en la mirada del detective y como esta no se despegaba del bebe que la mujer cargaba en brazos. Él también se fijo, por un momento, en la pequeña niña; parecía una niña sana, de cabello ébano, grandes pestañas y una naricita respingona. Nada fuera de lo normal. Era solo una niña como el resto de chiquillas que vivían en Londres. Volvió a mirar a Holmes.

_ Holmes…_ iba a reclamarle por su comportamiento pero fue interrumpido.

_ Gracias de todos modos. Discúlpenme_ la muchacha se giro sobre sus talones y se marcho a toda prisa, como si así quisiese ganar un poco de tiempo antes de sucumbir bajo el final que le tenia preparado la Parca.

Los dos hombres la vieron marchar calle abajo a paso rápido intentando ocultarse entre la muchedumbre que circulaba por la calle. Sherlock cerró la puerta y volvió a subir de nuevo al estudio. Watson lo siguió con el ceño fruncido por el enfado.

_ ¿Holmes por qué le ha negado su ayuda a esa pobre mujer? ¿Acaso es tan fácil el caso como para no aceptarlo?_ le increpo.

_Ella no es quien necesita nuestra ayuda, sino la niña. La madre es un obstáculo; estaba ocultando información._ Miro al doctor_ La mataran a ella y lo sabia, se notaba es su mirada nerviosa. Es su hija, pero no deseaba tenerla, aun así, se quedo con ella hasta este momento, seguramente para chantajear al padre de la criatura. Era evidente, ni si quiera a mirado a la niña en todo el tiempo que ha estado frente a nosotros. Deseaba deshacerse de ella en seguida._ dijo con tranquilidad. Se giro para mirar por la ventana_ Además, si la ayudásemos, seria un estorbo en la investigación.

_ Pero…_ quiso replicar.

_ Mi querido Watson, vaya a casa y espere a que Scotland Yard llegue a su puerta. Yo esperare aquí a que ocurra lo que tiene que ocurrir_ comento como si no fuera importante el hecho de que una mujer y su hija fuesen a morir.

_No_ se negó en rotundo_ No pienso ayudarle nunca mas. Se lo deje bien claro cuando me case, de que no volvería a trabajar en alguno de sus casos, y, aun así, me arrastro al ultimo en el que fingió su propia muerte_ dijo con rabia. El moreno no lo miro y siguió contemplando la calle desde la ventana, en total silencio_ Lo siento Holmes, no me busque nunca mas. No voy a volver a su lado_ concluyo con dolor.

El doctor salió de la habitación para, luego, salir por última vez del 221 de la calle Baker y nunca volver. Holmes lo vio alejarse, poco a poco, sin volver ni una sola vez la vista atrás. Había pensado y guardado la secreta esperanza, de que el doctor lo perdonase y volviese a resolver casos junto a él; pero también, había pensado en la pequeña posibilidad que se había cumplido, lo había abandonado a su suerte por haberle engañado haciéndole creer que estaba muerto. Volvía a estar otra vez solo y perdido como lo estaba antes de conocer a  
>John Watson.<p> 


End file.
